Talk:Vi/@comment-82.158.185.52-20121220225726
For those of you who are complaining about VI's OPness and lack of weaknesses: LANE: - Her Q is EXTREMELY predictable. The only way you can hit it without problem is if you charge it inside a bush, and even with that, if you see Vi entering a bush you should get out of her range. Also it's easy to bait since you know she's gonna fully charge it. standing idle and quickly moving to a side will easily make her fail it, and even end up behind you with one of her skills on CD, and one less denting blows stack - her E is a cone from the minions she attacks, it works in a similar fashion to Cho'gath's E, you know the direction of the skill, you can dodge it like this. Remember she has two charges, she can quickly chain two of them. If she uses them to ahrass froma distance she will not be able to use them to stack Denting blows as fast. - her W NEEDS 3 autoattacks, Q or E hits to deal the so feared % HP damage and armor reduction debuff+asp buff. If you dodge her Q and/or force her to use her E on minions to farm/try to harass, she won't be able to use it to reset the AA timer and stack it faster. Stun or disengage before the third mark and run back until the stacks are gone (a couple of seconds). Against Vi you should favor poking, quick damage, without giving her time to hit you three times. - Her passive has 18 seconds CD early game, if she uses E on minions she will have no shield for 15 whole seconds (plus her shield early game will never be more than 120hp. THis is a late-game oriented passive, and she has no sustain by herself. - Her ult is the only part of her set that is fully reliable (provided you are in range), but useless if you ensure to be above a decent amount of HP so she can't kill you after ult (remember it gives her one denting blows stack, so quicky stun or disengage as soon as the supress is gone. Keep an eye for ganks though, this is similar to Malphite's ult, it can hurt a lot if the jungler is nearby. She can follow up with a quick uncharged Q to get a second stack and a little stun. CHASING: Her Q is so good to escape huh? it can jump over almost every single wall in the map, that's true, but unless any other dash in the game, her dash needs to get charged to jump most of those walls... THIS CHANNELING CAN BE STOPPED, so silence her, stun her, whatever you want, she will not dash and her Q will be on CD for a while. PERIOD. Unless she flashes away she has no other way to escape, so use it to your advantage. ESCAPING: Basically the same as before, if you are running away from Vi and she begins charging her Q, try and use a ranged stun/silence (if you have one) otherwise try not to be predictable. Use flash if needed. Stop her chanelling if you see she's aiming for a low health ally. TEAMFIGHTS: Q: it's REALLY hard to correcly use Q during teamfights (specially if you want to fully charge it), CC screws this skill hard (zero damage, no dash and full CD). Tanks can intercwept her in the way towards a carry. W: this skill is easy to proc during teamfights. Kite her if you can. If you have CC to spare, give her some. Knocking her away from her target also helps. E: it will hurt someone for sure, just make sure not to be her target if you are squishy, it's 2 free W stacks with 1 sec CD between them. R: She will try to aim for the carry. Save your CC for when she ends the charge, for it will be useless during it. If you are her target, dashing AWAY from the enemy team (or even Dash+flash) will put Vi in a REALLY bad position (specially if she was trying to initiate, since it will be 5v1). This skill knocks aside all your allies in the way and damage them, try to move away from her trajectory. BE CAREFUL FOR SOME COMBO-WOMBOING: it leaves no enemy target between Vi's initial position and her target, it can open a nice breach for certain projectiles (e.g. Nidalee's spear) to hit Vi's Target for massive damage. Also the supress effect can make skillshot ultis (Lux, Draven, Ez, Ashe... much easier to land. BUILD: VI can be built in many ways, i'll sum it up in 3: Glass cannon, Bruiser, tank - Glass cannon: No escapes. Focus her as soon as you think you need to do it. She will die. (Very bad build, but i see some people trying to make a 3 BT, 2 PD builds to abuse her E. Stun and laugh) Can be beast 1v1 though, against both Squishies and Tanks, but yet again, she's melee... kite her, stun her and kill her. - Bruiser: Durable enough to deal some Damage in a teamfight. Moderate CC through the use of either Frozen Mallet or Iceborn Gauntlets. Decent AOE. Care for she can burst your carry down before dying if you are not careful. If she overcommits, CC and focus. IF not, focus her when she's a Threat. She will be harder to escape from due to FM's slow, but a stun can peel her off you. - Tank: het Passive makes her a decent tank mid-late game, however she lacks CC, Can get to have the same moderate CC as the bruiser build, plus the addition of items such as Randuin or Frozen Heart. Her only damage source is her W. Q serves as a mini-stun, and ult serves the same purpose as before, but it's much harder for her to burst the carry Down (may be used to initiate). Only priority you should give her is to stun her while she charges her Q to reduce her mobility and thus, her usefulness for the team. Same as before, harder to kite, but stuns keep her away from vital targets. So, this is it, a totally broken and OP champion, isn't her? Her damage may be slightly above the average, but she compensates with the dificulty she has to escape, even if she saved her Q. Unlike Other CC initiator ults like Malphite's, this one is directed, it can't be used to escape when things go wrong.